


Our Pet

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Captivity, Collars, Crying, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Forced Orgasm, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Overstimulation, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Touch-Starved, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: A series of chapter one shots. Sometimes chronological bits of Newt being Gellert and Albus' good pretty pet.You can make suggestions you want to see for a chapter in the comments.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	1. The Beginning

Gellert found the YouTube video channel by accident. He was lonely with Albus away dispatching with a naughty fence and Gellert had already stolen everything he wanted to steal and was missing Albus. 

So, Gellert started scrolling through videos and found one that looked like it would put him to sleep. Something he desperately needed to do.

When he started playing it the most angelic voice over began. The voice had a soft accent like Albus' when he was younger and it helped Gellert with the missing Albus issue.

The maker of the video, Salamander, a nineteen year old from London, never shows his face. He just gives the most dedicated speeches about that video's particular animal.

He sounds delicious.

When Albus comes home Gellert straddles him and shows him he videos and they listen the him while Gellert whispers about how good that voice will sound breathless and begging his masters to fuck him harder. How good it will sound gurgling around one of their cocks. How good he'll sound when his voice breaks as they push him over the edge of an orgasm.

Finding Salamander's identity is child's play. The boy is not good with tech. His name is Newton Scamander, aged 19, kicked out of school and his home at 16. No one to look for him, no one to notice him go missing. He's even prettier than Gellert expected and even Albus gets hard looking at the pictures of him they find. 

He has puffy lips begging to be bitten. A long neck that would look lovely in the collar they bought him. Beautiful eyes they can't wait to see fill with tears. Pale skin they can't wait to turn pink.

He's theirs.

They just need to get him.

Going to London is the easy part. The hard part is luring Newton to meet them. He's not a people person so befriending him online and arranging a meeting isn't possible. Breaking in is hard because he works nights and breaking in during the day is hard. He can't afford to take in a pet. Calling in a hurt animal will leave a paper trail. As will hiring him as a dog walker, his internet history shows he's looking for a third job. He seems too old to lure him off with a dog.

Finally they settle on waiting till he's walking home from work. It's almost 5am and they follow him in their car and Gellert jumps out, sticks him with the needle and Newton struggles weakly before the drug knocks him out.

Gellert packs him into the seat between the two of them. Their hands exploring their pet's body. Mouth, face, lips, neck, nipples, stomach, cock, balls, hole, arms hands, thighs, legs, feet and hair. They touch everything. Multiple times while whispering dark promises to the sleeping man as their driver takes them to the airport. 

Too bad this will be his last day on they job. They have to terminate his services.

Time to get their pet home.

His training begins soon.


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage, orgasms, blindfolds, overstimulation, touch starvation, massage, collaring, nipple play, and dirty talk

Newt wakes up slowly back stiff and his arms burning. His eyes are blurry when he opens them and he quickly blinks the tears away. The room he's in is dark, lit by only a few candles around him. They smell kinda nice now that he thinks about it.

"We're glad you're awake," a voice says and Newt tries to turn around but a hand in his hair stops him and something is fit over his eyes and the room goes dark and the hand hand in his hair makes his hair prickle.

"Who are you?"

"Your masters now," a British voice says and Newt tenses because that definitely wasn't the first voice. There's two of them with him.

"What do you want?" Newt asks swallowing thickly. Nothing good can happen from this.

"You will address us both as Sir. We do not want to hurt you Newton. We seek only pleasure from this. Do you understand," the slight German voice says and Newt gulps.

They know his name.

"We're waiting for an answer Liebling, I don't want to have to ask you again."

"Sorry! Yes Sir. I understand Sir," Newt says quickly he knows how these situations work. He doesn't want them pissed at him.

"Good boy. Good boy Newton," the German voice says and Newt feels two hands in his hair tugging lightly and nails running over his scalp. A second set of hands gently massaging his shoulders. The blindfold making everything more intense. Not that he's used to physical contact much anyway.

"W...what are you d...doing sirs?" Newt asks teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Newt gulps and for the first time since waking up he realizes he's naked.

"Giving you something you're lacking. We're touching you," the British one says and Newt jerks a little.

"I'm not very fond of touch," Newt says and a hand slaps his chest hard. Making him yelp.

"You forgot the Sir," the German says and Newt whimpers.

"Sorry Sir," Newt says and the hands in his hair caress his body down to his chest and nails scrape over his nipples and he cries out and his body jerks.

"Shhh Liebling it's okay pet. You'll be fine. You look beautiful like this. We knew you would. Won't you let us hear you cry our? It's all we could think about when listening to your videos."

Newt freezes. These guys found him through his videos. This wasn't a regular spur of the moment kidnapping it was a planned out one.

Newt sobs softly as one hand goes from his nipple to his cock and the other goes from his shoulders to his ass. Squeezing it before working between the cheeks to rub at the rim.

Newt whimpers as his cock grows hard. 

"Is this your first time being touched, Liebling?"

"Yes Sir," Newt cries as his mind flies away when his cock twitches and he cums over the hand.

The hand on his cock keeps going and the finger on his hole becomes two and rubs harder and Newt's hips don't know which way to go. Away from the fingers but into the hand or away from the hand but into the fingers. His cock his throbbing as it softens but the hand just keeps stroking.

His head is moved up a little by a hand in his hair and his throat is bared to the man in front.

"Such a pretty mouth. All open and wet. Perfect for cock. But not yet, we'll save that for another time. However we do have something for you," the German says and something stiff locks around his throat. 

"A collar. Blue to match your eyes. Our sweet little Liebling," the German says and Newt cries out as his cock dribbles a little.

His skin feels like it's on fire and he can't stop his hips. It's torture.

Newt passes out during the third round of stroking. His body just too exhausted to go any further and he slumps in the chair.


End file.
